dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hollowness
ItemMini and IconMini I saw that you're using both IconMini and ItemMini. Having multiple templates that do the same thing is a Bad Thing™. I love that you like the icons so much that you're expanding it to encompass other things too. But if they end up having roughly the same style, try to make them more generic and keep one template. It would make maintainance easier. And conceivable there will be a day years from now when I'm no longer an admin and you've moved on to another game. And some poor guy will have to come back and go through our templates and say, "what the hell is the difference between these two?". And then I'll have to email you and ask, "hey i know its 2050, but some guy has a question about your template". -- 20:03, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :So, did I ever tell you that you're amazing? Well, you are! Ding! -- 20:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Creature abilities Great news! Yes, it would be nice to have more detail, wouldn't it? But the info in those files is still useful to have. 13:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Project Bodahn / Merchants Howdy! You expressed interest in working on the Merchant Inventory section and I had just spent a few minutes and finished up Template:MerchantTableHeader and Template:MerchantTableRow. Its very different from the other items as its not a transformer. It works a little different but is not any harder to use. I put together a mockup for some of Bodahns items at my sandbox. That's all there is to it. You will find a partial Inventory map at Caridin/sandbox with some of the items mapped from the game id (gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p05) and others unmapped. That's as far as Pwr905 has gotten and I don't think he's going to be able to finish it. You can find the mappings in the Toolset or you can obtain the data manually in-game. If you're interested in this bit, just say yes and its yours. -- 20:36, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : You can use the use the new MerchantTableRow template and delete the MerchantListRow later. Conceptually the thing is a table even if it doesn't look like one. You are welcome to claim credit for it if you wish. I'm working out a few bugs with the template. It shouldn't take long to fix. -- 20:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::For the moment don't worry about the cost scaling. Include the item, but don't worry about the scaling just yet. We can fix it or figure it out later. Almost everything in the armor/weapon/recipes are priced correctly - they are extracted from the data files. Others like consumables, gifts, etc might be incorrect as they were not extracted. For the time being, this is what we're going to go with. I only included the markup and markdown in the CharacterTransformer of Bodahn. You will need to enter the markup and markdown for the other merchants from Caridin/sandbox. -- 23:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't understand what you're asking. So I am going to assume you're asking for value to be removed from the InfoBoxes. In this case, I think we should leave value as it is. One of the reasons someone might look up the item is to find out if they can afford it. And given the value they will be able to get the ballpark idea of how much it costs. However, I will hide the value in the InfoBoxes if/when the items itself has a "Availability" header where you can list Availability }} Once that is available, it will make the Value section obsolete, and then I will be in favor of hiding the value. -- 23:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll take a closer look at Quartermaster. I suspect that the pre-Wilds and post-Wilds Quartermaster might be two different person. One way to find out is to check their sell price before and after the Wilds. If this is true - then we can make a Quartermaster (Shadow) or Quartermaster (Post-Wilds) and include just the markup and markdown in that character. Then hide everything via an includeonly tag so when someone visits that page, nothing shows up except for a "This page is a shadow copy of the Quartermaster after the Wilds, see X for the actual article". And then when creating the Merchant Row you can -- 00:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::I fixed it. does a quadruple transform - it transform the item into value and iconmini, the merchant into markup and markdown. Template:RecipeTransformer was missing the iconmini transform. -- 01:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::: What an annoying bug. I fixed it. The problem was that the Categories were also Category:ItemCategory:Ingredients. So it never showed up in the page, but it was there - invisible. Maths fails when it's trying to multiply 200Category:ItemCategory:Ingredients * 5. I think that's a problem with some other pages as well -- I'm going to go look for those bugs. -- 06:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Re:Bodahn, that makes sense. I think they are two different unique characters. Just have the same name. I suspect Lord Dace is the same way - you can steal from him twice. It makes more sense to make the same character twice. Items included with ItemTransformer will show up as 0 . This is a bug because Template:ItemTransformer inherits Template:ItemInfoBox which includes Category:Item. Someone's gonna have to go in and manually insert Category:Item to the items so I can finally remove it from the InfoBox -- 06:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Fade Shroud & Aura of Might details What are the details for these abilities? What doi they do? There is no mention of them on their wiki pages. Grimtoothy Arcane Warrior Hey, thanks much for putting all that great stuff about the muscle mages on your user page. I'm definitely going to have to try a play-through with one and relive the good ole days of Diablo. Jellybug 04:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Equipment no longer categorized as items Just a quick reminder that per the discussion in Forum:Item categories equipment is no longer categorized as an item. 07:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm I think the problem has come from the fact that the armour sets shouldn't really be classed as plot items in my opinion (just left a message on the plot item talk page), with that in mind I would say you are all set to continue adding categories, just avoid the armour and weapons if possible. Thanks so much for all your hard work . 07:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Given that Armour and weapons don't use the Template:ItemTransformer Template:ItemInfoBox (they use Template:ArmorTransformer and Template:WeaponTransformer respectively) I'm sure they wouldn't be involved in this, and Tierrie himself made sure they weren't categorized as items. I can still double-check with him, but I really think you're fine to proceed without them, and if it's not you can always blame me ;). 08:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Stealing: Profitable Targets Hello again. Sorry for bothering you. I've recently corrected an obvious typo/miscalculation in the Profitable Targets table (33+5=38, so it should be Stealing rank 1 rather than 2, of course). The problem is, the table got all messed up and 'undo' option does not seem to address this issue. I know you are not an 'official' editor, but you are surely skilled enough to handle the problem, not to mention you are online now :) Thanks in advance! IN 10:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC)